New Jersey high school hockey
Ice hockey is currently played by approximately 161 high school varsity teams in New Jersey. Teams are divided into conferences: the Gordon Conference, Big North Conference, New Jersey Ice Hockey League, Morris County Secondary School Ice Hockey League, Union County Ice Hockey League, Skylands Conference, Greater Middlesex Conference, Colonial Valley Conference, Shore Conference, Independents, and Prep Schools. Most of these leagues are divided into divisions A State Championship Tournament is held at the end of the season by the New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association. http://www.njsiaa.org/SPORTS/Icehockey.aspx Divisions Hockey is one of the few sports in the state with "rolling divisions". The divisions can change every year depending on the performance of the teams and new teams formed. The divisions are arranged by geography and skill level. Typically, the last place team in a higher division will be moved into the lower division, with the first place team of the lower division moving into the higher division. The current divisions of the various leagues follow.For an up to date a list of schools, conferences, and standings, go to NJ Hockey New Jersey Ice Hockey League :Gordon Conference ::American Division ::National Division Tri-County Hockey League :Hudson Bergen Division :Passaic Division North Bergen Interscholastic Athletic League :NBIAL A :NBIAL B New Jersey Interscholastic Hockey League :Western :Central :Southern Shore Conference :Shore A North :Shore A South :Shore B North :Shore B South :Shore C Morris County Secondary School Ice Hockey League :Mennen Division :Halvorsen Division :Haas Division :Charette Division Colonial Valley Conference :Colonial Division :Valley Division :Patriot Division Union County Ice Hockey League (no divisions) Skyland Conference (no divisions) Independents (no divisions) State Tournament The NJSIAA crowns state champions in three categories; Private, Public A, and Public B. Through 1994, public and private schools played in one state tournament; however, private schools dominated the tournament due to their ability to recruit the best players in the state without geographical limitation. Beginning in 1995, the NJSIAA held separate private and public tournaments, crowning a private and public champion, with these champions playing each other for the overall state championship. In 2005, the NJSIAA eliminated the overall state championship game because a public school had won only once, in 1997. Similarly, in 2008, the Public Tournament was divided into A and B categories based on school enrollment as the smaller schools generally were unable to compete with the larger schools. http://www.njhockey.org/ To qualify for the State Tournament, teams must have played a minimum of 10 games and compiled a record of .500 or better record by a date set by the NJSIAA, usually around February 15. Teams within four games of .500 may petition for an at-large selection to the Tournament. The NJSIAA may select a maximum of 3 public and 2 private teams for an at-large birth. All members of the Gordon Conference earn automatic entry to the Private Tournament. http://www.njsiaa.org/SPORTS/Icehockey.aspx In recent years, Delbarton and Randolph have been the dominant private and public hockey programs in the state. Delbarton has appeared in 10 of the last 16 Private School Championships, winning 5 of the last 9; while Randolph has appeared in 8 of the last 12 Public A Championships, winning 4 of the last 8. Coincidentally, these two schools are located just seven miles apart in Morris County. http://www.njhockey.org/ State Championship History State Championship Finals 1976-Brick 3, Chatham Township 2 (OT) 1977-Brick 3, Livingston 2 1978-West Essex 6, Livingston 3 1979-Brick 2, Seton Hall Prep 1 1980-Livingston 1, Brick 0 (OT) 1981-Montclair 6, Brick 5 1982-Livingston 4, Montclair 2 1983-CBA 3, Seton Hall Prep 0 1984-St. Joseph (Montvale) 7, Brick 6 1985-St. Joseph (Montvale) 4, Brick 2 1986-Brick 2, Delbarton 1 1987-Montclair 4, Delbarton 2 1988-Montclair 2, St. Joseph (Montvale) 1 1989-Delbarton, St. Joseph (Montvale) - Game Cancelled/Co-Champions See Frozen Flashback 1990-Brick 2, Montclair 1 1991-ST. JOSEPH (Montvale) 3, Delbarton 2 (OT) 1992-Delbarton 3, St. Joseph (Montvale) 2 (OT) 1993-Toms River North 6, Delbarton 2 1994-CBA 6, Don Bosco Prep 1 1995-CBA 4, Montclair 1 1996-CBA 5, Brick 0 1997-Brick 4, Seton Hall Prep 0 1998-Seton Hall Prep 3, Brick 2 1999-Seton Hall Prep 3, Brick 1 2000-Hudson Catholic 4, Bayonne 2 2001-Bergen Catholic 8, Clifton 1 2002-Delbarton 1, Brick 0 2003-Bergen Catholic 6, Randolph 4 2004-Seton Hall Prep 8, West Essex 0 Public Finals 1995-Montclair 2, Chatham 1 (OT) 1996-Brick Township 5, Chatham 4 1997-Brick Township 2, Brick Memorial 1 (OT) 1998-Brick Township 2, Montclair 1 1999-Brick Township 5, Randolph 1 2000-Bayonne 6, Summit 3 2001-Clifton 2, Bayonne 1 2002-Brick Township 5, Randolph 1 2003-Randolph 7, Brick Memorial 0 2004-West Essex 0, Ridge 1 2005-Morris Knolls 4, Randolph 1 2006-Randolph 2, Montgomery 1 (OT) 2007-Randolph 5, Bridgewater-Raritan 4 (OT) Public A 2008-Ridge 5, Watchung Hills 0 2009-Randolph 1, Ridge 0 2010-Toms River South 2, Randolph 1 2011-Randolph 1, Montgomery 0 2012-Randolph 3, Morristown 1 2013-Randolph 4, Bridgewater-Raritan 1 2014-Morris Knolls 3, Bridgewater-Raritan 0 2015-Randolph 2, Howell 1 2016-Morristown 2, Randolph 0 Public B 2008-Kinnelon 5, Jefferson 1 2009-Ramsey 2, Kinnelon 0 2010-West Essex 3, Hopewell Valley 0 2011-Chatham 7, Middletown South 3 2012-Summit 2, Tenafly 1 2013-Chatham 3, Morristown 0 2014-Morristown 1, Ramsey 0 2015-Middletown North 5, Ramsey 4 2016-Ramsey 5, Glen Rock 1 Private Finals 1995-CBA 5, Delbarton 0 1996-CBA 4, Seton Hall Prep 3 1997-Seton Hall Prep 4, Delbarton 2 1998-Seton Hall Prep 3, Delbarton 1 1999-Seton Hall Prep 1, Delbarton 0 (OT) 2000-Hudson Catholic 2, Seton Hall Prep 1 2001-Bergen Catholic 3, Christian Brothers 2 2002-Delbarton 2, Seton Hall Prep 1 2003-Bergen Catholic 2, Seton Hall Prep 1 2004-Seton Hall Prep 3, St. Peter's Prep 1 2005-CBA 2, Delbarton 1 (OT) 2006-Delbarton 3, Seton Hall Prep 1 2007-St. Augustine Prep 3, St. Peter's Prep 1 2008-Delbarton 5, St. Augustine Prep 1 2009-Delbarton 7, Christian Brothers 0 2010-Delbarton 7, Gloucester Catholic 2 2011-Delbarton 3, St. Augustine Prep 2 (OT) 2012-Delbarton 3, Christian Brothers 2 2013-Delbarton 4, Don Bosco 0 2014-Christian Brothers 4, Morristown-Beard 4 (Co-Champions) 2015-Christian Brothers 4, Delbarton 3 (OT) 2016-Delbarton 3, Christian Brothers 1 2017-Delbarton 2, Don Bosco 1 Career Scoring Leaders Scoring Champions Notable alumni *Jim Dowd *George Parros *James van Riemsdyk Notes References *New Jersey High School Hockey *New Jersey Scholastic Hockey Online Category:American high schools Category:Ice hockey leagues